Gift Wrap
by HigherSilver
Summary: Ferb's home alone, until Isabella shows up with a mountain of presents to wrap. Just two friends wrapping Christmas presents together. Where could a little game and a couple questions lead? Ferbella, cause it's me.


**Hi boys and girls! If you're waiting on String Theory... BE PATIENT, YOU LITTLE GREMLINS! I'm still super busy. Anyway, I took a breather to write this, my entry for Phinbella16's "Fanfiction's Got Talent" contest. And it's a Christmas oneshot! Well, not really, it's set during Christmas time, but really it's just Ferbella fluff! Because you know me...**

* * *

Ferb Fletcher was watching the snowflakes through his window, as they gently drifted down from the large clouds blanketing the sky. They were as bright and fluffy as the soft snow landing on the ground, but they threatened to become a blizzard soon.

Well, he didn't have much to do. He was pretty sure he was coming down with something, after acting like an idiot along with the rest of the gang yesterday. They had been running around in the cold with less than suitable attire. Well, it had been the first snow of the season. So Ferb had given this opportunity for his family members to go shopping for everything from food to decorations, even though he was under the weather. They could potentially be buying things for him.

As he was watching the snow fall, he noticed a black-haired girl in a pink coat rush up to his front door, with one hand clutching a large bag and the other covering her head. He supposed he should let her in.

"Hi Ferb!" Isabella said as perkily as ever.

He nodded in acknowledgement. Isabella was struggling with her big bag, so he took it from her and carried to the kitchen for her.

"Thanks. Phineas isn't here, right? I saw them leave." Ferb nodded again. "Good. So I can say this truthfully, without him getting upset: sometimes the holidays just SUCK." She said, with added emphasis.

Ferb gave her a questioning look. She glanced back at him. "It's just, it gets so stupid sometimes. You wouldn't believe how commercial my Hanukkah was. My cousins got huge expensive toys that led to them screaming 'bang!' or 'vroom!' at each other for days. And then Nana made us watch countless Hanukkah specials that only taught us one lesson; Nana HAS to buy this new detergent that was shown during every break."

She took in a big breath of air after her rant. Ferb faintly smiled. Isabella continued. "And now the whole thing is going to start all over with Christmas. Anyway, do you have any wrapping paper? I need to wrap my presents without anybody seeing them."

Ferb nodded, then pulled several long tubes of paper from a cabinet, along with ribbons and bows.

"Yay!" Isabella said happily. "Despite everything, I do love Christmas." She took her bag and the wrapping paper and sat on the couch. Ferb followed. "Will you help me?" He nodded and she slid a present and a roll of paper towards him.

He started unrolling it. Isabella glanced at him. "You know, it's just me. You don't have to be quiet. I don't want to talk to myself for an hour. Say something."

"My gift isn't in here, is it?" asked Ferb.

"No!" Isabella said. "I have yours and the rest of the guys' at home." She giggled. "Can you believe us yesterday? We were playing our own twisted version of hide and seek in the snow."

He chuckled. "I still can't believe Baljeet managed to stay under that pile of snow for so long."

She laughed again. "So much for being mature teenagers. Do you think we'll ever grow up?"

"God, I hope not." Ferb said absent-mindedly.

Her eyes flicked to him with a small smile on her face. "Wanna play a game?"

"I thought we were wrapping your presents?"

"We can do this while we're wrapping. You ask me a question, and I have to answer it, and then I ask you a question." She said.

He squinted. "That doesn't sound much like a game."

"Oh, will you just go along with me!" Isabella said.

He nodded. "Alright. But… I'm going to keep making them harder for you."

Isabella smirked. "Okay. And I'll do the same for you." She pulled her legs into her chest and paused to think for a minute. "Okay, easy first. What's your favorite sport?"

"Pretty easy. Football." He said.

"Soccer." She said.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Or surfing."

"Now it's your turn." Isabella said.

"Umm, what's your favorite sport?" Ferb asked.

"Come on, couldn't think of an original? I like soccer too. Or hiking, camping, Fireside kind of stuff, if that counts." She stated. "Think of a harder one."

"Are you a starter or a finisher?" He asked.

She tilted her head at him. "Huh?"

"Are you the one who starts everything or the one who finishes it off?" He said simply.

"Oh. Well, starter. You have to be if you're in-charge." She said. "You?"

"Finisher. It's fun to save the day at the last minute." Ferb said smiling to himself. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Of course. Ok, my turn. Favorite day of the week?"

"Sunday. Somehow it's the most relaxing. And you seize every moment you have before the new week begins." He said.

Isabella smiled at him. "I never thought of it that way."

"And you?" He asked, smiling.

"Friday. The party's just starting! Whoo!" And with that little exclamation, she stuck a bow on her first wrapped present.

"I never even saw what it was." Ferb said, pouting a little.

"That would ruin the surprise!" Isabella admonished.

"Ok. Next question; what did you get me for Christmas?" Ferb asked cheekily.

"No! No, nope, that doesn't count!" Isabella squealed.

"Okay; worst trend ever?" He asked.

"Okay, gotta be those creepy Bangaroo dolls. Not big on stuff like that." Isabella said.

"Oh, yeah, Isabella plus cute pink big-eyed creatures. It makes zero sense." Ferb said sarcastically.

Isabella lowered her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered, while faintly smiling.

"I think the worst trend was when people started wearing lab coats for no reason." He stated.

"Yes!" Isabella said in agreement. "That's not stylish whatsoever."

"Your turn. Question." Ferb said, nodding his head towards her as he slid a finished present to her.

"Time for a mindbender; why does pizza come in a square box? It's round!" said Isabella.

"Well, not all pizza is round. Maybe people are too lazy to get different boxes." Ferb said.

"Or maybe every pizza starts out square, but as soon as you open the box, it turns into a circle." Isabella giggled.

"You wasted a question." Ferb said, as he laughed. "What's the worst habit you have?"

Isabella paused for a minute. "Hmm, does being an attention hog count?"

"Yes." Ferb said, giving her a look.

"Stop it! Okay, I know I crave Phineas'… everybody's… attention, and I'm trying to cut it out." She looked down. "I'm sorry that I try to steal your spot sometimes."

"You'll never need to steal a spot, Isabella. Everybody will always adore you." Ferb said fondly.

Isabella blushed. "Your turn. Worst habit."

"Have you ever noticed that I tend to be rather quiet?" He said. Isabella burst out laughing. "Well, I think that sometimes that's a bad habit. Because sometimes things need to be said."

Isabella stared at him. "Agreed. Okay, personal time. Longest crush?"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." He said dryly. "And we all know yours."

"Okay. Can I ask the next one then? Are you over it?" She asked curiously.

"I…I…" Ferb stammered. "I hope so. And we all know you are…"

"Not." Isabella said glumly.

Ferb stared at her. "Do you feel confident about life?"

"Yes. Most of the time." She said. "You?"

"The same answer as yours. Okay, who's the most important person in your life?"

"It's pretty easy for me. You?"

"Yes. It's…"

"Phineas." They both said at the same time. Ferb blinked slowly at Isabella, and she stared back.

"Um, pass me the tape." Isabella said awkwardly.

"So Phineas is…" Ferb mumbled.

"Stop. Um, do you like how you look?" Isabella asked quickly.

"I could do without the green sometimes. Oh, and the willowy Fletcher legs." Ferb joked.

"I wish my hair could be tamed." Isabella said.

"Most fun word you know?" Ferb asked.

"Chihuahua." She giggled.

"Christmas." He said.

"Oh, that's a good one. You were probably planning it this whole time. By the way, how you doing with the gifts?"

"Nearly finished." He said.

"I thought you wanted to look at all of them." She said.

"But now I'm talking to you." He said plainly.

"Something you wish happened less?" Isabella asked tentatively.

He made a little face. "I wish I was recognized as 'FERB' from 'PHINEAS AND FERB' less."

"Why? You're amazing." Isabella said.

He looked away from her, blushing. "What's yours?"

"Hmm… me daydreaming. I do it so much that I don't even pay attention sometimes." She tilted her head. "And Ferb, honestly, most of them are super stupid."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"It's just… sometimes… " She trailed off. "Should I go with stars or elves for this one?" She held up a box.

"Who's it for?" Ferb asked.

"Irving." She replied.

"Elves."

"Oh yeah, elves." She said giggling.

"Okay, my turn. Do you prefer hanging out with your girl friends or your guy friends?" Ferb asked.

"Well," She began.

He gave her a look. "And remember, I'm sitting right here!"

"Guys." Isabella said. "Totally guys. You make me feel really special. Like I'm the greatest girl in the world." She smiled shyly at Ferb. "What about you?"

"Girl friends." He said simply.

"What? How many girl friends do you have?" She exclaimed.

"One. You." He said.

"And you'd pick me over everybody else? Even Phineas?" She asked bashfully.

"Well, Phineas is my brother. As far as friends go, I'd pick you." Ferb said.

"Aww!" Isabella said. "I'd pick you too! Can I hug you?"

"You'll crush this beautiful… what is this exactly?" He said, staring at what he was wrapping.

"It's a design-your-own wristwatch… never mind, it's a girl thing. It's for my cousin. Come here you!"

Isabella crawled across the couch and wrapped her arms around Ferb.

"Okay, I get it, Bella." He said jokingly.

"Just…one… more… minute."

She pulled away and stared at him. He stared back. He felt her breath softly on his face. And their heads started moving closer… It wasn't until they locked eyes that they both sprung to opposite ends of the couch.

"We weren't… we were not…" Isabella stuttered

"No, of course not. Because of…" Ferb stammered.

"Yeah… and because…" Isabella stopped. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You… weren't going to… kiss me, were you?"

"Isabella, I think it's time for you to go." Ferb said hurriedly. "Look, it's dark out, and you have all these presents."

"Right, right…" She said, gathering everything as fast as she could. "Is that all of them?"

"Hold on."

Ferb was about to hand her the last present when she saw him suddenly write something on a slip of paper, turn it face down on the present, and hand them both to her. Then, he rushed Isabella out the door.

Ferb turned away from the door. Wow, that was… what was that? She had only come to wrap gifts, and they had only been asking questions. Speaking of questions, he noticed something on the ground. It was that little slip of paper. She had slid it through the crack in the door, and scribbled something beneath what he wrote. Ferb picked it up, read it, and smiled.

_One last question: Is it possible that we could ever be more than friends?_

**_Yes!_**

* * *

**Yay! The last two lines are on the piece of paper, if I needed to clear that up. Anyway, please review!**

**P.S. String Theory People: An update coming soon, I promise!**

**Love, Silver**


End file.
